The Marriage
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! My first attempt at Quinntana Week! "Mike and I are getting married, you should come to the wedding." Brittany smiled. "Wedding?" Quinn asked. "Yeah, everyone is getting married it's like a disease...Mercedes and Matt, Finn and Rachel...Who are you gonna marry Santana?" Santana smirked grabbing onto Quinn's free hand, "Quinn."


**...So here we go with Quinntana Week! I've never done it before, so I'm attempting it now, thanks to a little someone who asked me if I would...**

**...So hopefully this is enjoyable and I don't crash and burn with this lovely week!**

**Day 1: Quinntana Begins**

* * *

Quinn Fabray stood on the ground outside, staring at the building before her. "It's big." She whispered. "I don't wanna go." She glanced to the taller blonde standing beside her, "can't I go with you?"

"If you think this is big, you'd faint at the sight of mine." Frannie Fabray, her older sister answered. She knelt down beside the seven year old, "you'll be fine, Quinnie…It's just second grade."

"What if no one likes me?"

"You're a Fabray." Frannie shrugged.

Quinn's brow furrowed, "you and mom and dad say that all the time. I'm still not sure what it's supposed to mean. It's just a name."

"No, everyone else's name is just a name…Ours is a lifestyle."

"Huh?"

"You have to go to school, Quinn." Frannie concluded, "look around you, everyone here seems to be doing just fine." She glanced around the courtyard. "You can make friends, it's easy, just step over and start talking to someone."

"What if they walk away?"

"Then follow them…I don't know, but I can't stand here all day and hold your hand, I've gotta get to my own school. Cheerio tryouts are today."

"You're not even holding my hand."

Frannie chuckled, "good luck, kid." She smiled brightly at her little sister before she turned toward her car.

Quinn watched Frannie climb into her car before her eyes roamed around the courtyard. There was a girl wearing a plaid skirt, a black shirt with ribbons on it and knee high socks talking to two men who had knelt down beside her. A few strides away from her was a taller boy with brown hair who seemed to be shrugging off his mom who was crying telling him to be good. Behind him was a little boy with a Mohawk, wearing torn up jeans and a cut off t-shirt. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes, I know." A girl growled, "I get it ma, you don't have to tell me twice."

"Now, honey, I just want to make myself clear."

"And you have."

Quinn turned toward the right where she saw a small tan skinned girl with dark hair shuffling her feet. "No fighting." The girl said looking up to her mother. Quinn watched the girls mother smile brightly before she bent down to hug her daughter.

"Oh, I love you!"

"Love you, too." The girl replied, pushing her mother away with a smile, "I'll be good." She promised.

Quinn watched the woman lean in to hug the girl again before finally pulling away to walk to her car. "What are you looking at?" That caught her off guard. She had been caught staring, "hello?" And now there was a hand waving in her face.

"W-what?"

The tan girl shrugged, "why were you staring at me and my mom…it's kinda creepy."

Quinn shook her head quickly, "no, it's not…I-I mean I wasn't staring."

The girl's brow furrowed. "Yeah, you were."

"No." Quinn shook her head again, "I-I was just noticing that everyone seems to be here with their parents."

"Well, duh, Sherlock, we can't walk here alone. We're too young."

"My sister dropped me off." Quinn shrugged, "my parents didn't want too."

"Ouch!" The girl smirked, "sucks to be you."

"S'up ladies!" The boy with the Mohawk wiggled his eyebrows as he joined them.

"Go away, Puckerman."

"Ouch! Santana, there goes my heart." Puckerman put his hand on his chest.

Quinn watched him a moment before saying, "your heart is on the other side."

He looked bewildered, "what?"

The girl, Santana, smirked, "ha!"

"The left." Quinn shrugged, "your heart is on the left."

"Whatever." The boy shrugged before turning away, "come on, Finn. Girls have cooties anyway." The taller boy that Quinn had seen earlier looked at them a moment before following Puckerman.

"You know them?" Quinn asked looking back to Santana.

"Yeah, that was Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson." She shrugged, "losers, everyone here is a loser."

"Oh."

"Except me and Brittany and…you."

"Me?" Quinn was confused.

"Yeah, because you totally embarrassed Puck. That means you're awesome."

"Oh."

"I'm Santana Lopez." She shrugged, "you didn't go to first grade with us."

"No, I was in Belleville…I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn? Weird, I like it."

Quinn sighed in relief, "thanks."

"That's Rachel Berry," Santana pointed to the girl in the plaid, "she's super annoying, always singing something, but she's kinda nice…She gave Brittany her brownie once." Quinn watched the girl's eyes trace around the yard, "right there is Kurt Hummel, he's always wearing weird clothes, and next we have Mercedes Jones, she stole my cupcake this one time in preschool." She paused and looked at Quinn, "I hate her now."

Quinn giggled, causing Santana to smile. "Which one's Brittany?"

Santana's eyes seemed to light up at the name, "well, there's Mike and Matt…Ah! Brittany Pierce, only the coolest person ever." She pointed to the blonde climbing out of a minivan. "She's my best friend."

Quinn's heart sank a little, but she wouldn't let that get the best of her. "She looks happy."

"Brittany's always happy." Santana shrugged.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed upon seeing her best friend, she grinned wildly before skipping over to the pair, without a second glance toward the van.

"Brittany! Honey!" Her mother's voice came from the van.

Brittany stopped when she was standing in front of Quinn and Santana, she turned back toward the street, "sorry, bye Mom!" She hollered back.

Her mother looked a little taken aback, but she carried on anyway. "Who's this?" Brittany asked looking at Quinn.

"Quinn." Santana answered, "she's gonna be our new best friend."

Brittany smiled, "okay! Hi, I'm Brittany! I have a cat named Lord Tubbington, he's fat and judgmental."

Quinn took a glance at Santana who shrugged before she turned back to Brittany, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, he's only honest."

* * *

Quinn liked Lima so far. She liked second grade so far. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it was going to be, it was only the fourth day and she had already found the two greatest friends she could find.

First was Brittany. The girl was a sweetheart. She was nice to everyone, she was bright and shiny, she always had a smile on her face. If you wanted to use something she had she wouldn't hesitate to give it to you. That was something Quinn wasn't used too. Quinn had also come to realize that Brittany wasn't exactly the brightest, which often got her picked on. Which led to her other best friend.

Santana. She wasn't sure what it was about this girl, but Quinn knew that she was special. There was always this look in Santana's eyes when she was talking about something she liked, there was this sparkle…Santana was protective, always standing up for Brittany, and when Noah Puckerman ended up with his face in the dirt for saying Quinn was a loser (because she was reading at recess) Quinn had realized why her mother had been telling her not to fight. Noah ended up crying the whole way to the nurses office.

"He's the loser." Santana said calmly taking a seat next to Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, closing her book and looking at her. "He is."

Santana smiled, "but you are reading, Q." It was a nickname Santana had given her almost an hour after meeting. "We're at recess, you should be playing."

"Playing what?"

"Anything." Santana shrugged.

"You guys!" Brittany cried running over to them, "look, look!" She showed them her left hand which had a Ring Pop gracing her ring finger, "Mike and I are getting married, you should come to the wedding."

"Wedding?" Quinn frowned.

"Yeah, remember a few days ago it was Matt and Mercedes." Brittany shrugged, "everyone's getting married, it's like a disease. Mike asked me after lunch."

Santana shrugged, "she's right…yesterday it was Finn and Rachel."

"Who are you gonna marry, Santana?" Brittany asked as the pair stood up to join her.

Santana looked around the playground, "the only guys left are Kurt, Puck, Dave and Azimio."

"So?"

"I don't like those guys." Santana shrugged.

"Who are you gonna marry, then?" Brittany shrugged, "you can't be left out."

Santana smirked grabbing onto Quinn's free hand, "Quinn."

"Cool." Quinn smiled.

"Come on, Q, let's go get you a ring." Santana said, tugging on Quinn's hand. The blonde quickly chased after her. "What's your favorite color?" Santana asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Green."

"Okay, I'll get the watermelon kind."

"Wait, you're gonna miss my wedding!" Brittany called after them.

"We'll be right back!" Santana hollered back. "Mrs. Rodgers!" Santana called as they reached the door.

Mrs. Rodgers was their teacher. She glanced at them with a smile, "what can I do for you?"

"We want to get married." Santana shrugged, "can you give us a green Ring Pop and a red one."

Mrs. Rodgers glanced at the two girls before shrugging, "as long as we're pretending." She smiled, "who are the lucky guys?"

Santana eyed her a moment before taking the rings she had in her hands. "We're marrying each other." She pulled at Quinn's hand, "we have to get to Brittany's wedding."

"Now, girls a marriage should be-"

"Thank you." Quinn said before she and Santana ran off giggling toward the tree at the top of the hill, where all the weddings had been taken place.

"I now announce you husband and wife." Dave Karofsky smiled looking at Brittany and Mike, you may kiss the bride.

Brittany and Mike both scrunched up their noses saying, "Ew." But Mike still leaned forward and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Who's next?" Dave asked.

"We are." Santana and Quinn said.

"What do you mean?" Puck asked, he had a band aide on his cheek from his visit to the nurse.

"We want to get married." Santana stated obviously.

"You can't marry each other." Azimio said, "my daddy says that's not allowed. You're both girls."

"So." Quinn shrugged, "why should that matter?"

"It doesn't." Rachel said quickly. She was standing next to Finn. Much like every other bride Rachel was wearing a Ring Pop and like every groom Finn was wearing a hair tie on his wrist.

"Well, if our parents say it's not allowed, than I'm not going to marry you." Dave said.

"That's not fair!" Santana cried out.

Mercedes shrugged, "sometimes life isn't fair."

Finn furrowed his brow, "I don't understand what's going on."

"I'll marry you, Quinn." Puck smirked, his brow wiggling.

"You won't!" Santana said, "she's mine."

Rachel took a step forward, "don't worry, I'll marry you girls." She smirked. "David, if you would please step aside."

"This is against the rules." The boy said, "I'm the Minister."

"Well, you're not a very good one." Kurt shrugged.

"Where's your wife, huh?" Azimio asked.

"I don't see you with one either!" The boy replied quickly.

"Now, now!" Rachel interrupted, "we're here for a wedding, let's all be polite." She then smiled at Quinn and Santana, "join hands."

Quinn smiled widely as she and Santana latched onto each other's hands. "I'm not watching this." Dave said before he stalked down the hill, he was followed by Azimio. Rachel eyed everyone before saying, "if there is anyone else who is not willing to be here, please leave now, so they can get married."

No one else moved.

"Good." Again Rachel smiled, "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this girl with this other girl….Quinn, do you take Santana to be your wife?"

"I do." Quinn nodded.

"And Santana, do you take Quinn to be your wife?"

"Duh!" She blushed at Quinn's grin, while the other kids chuckled. "I mean, I do."

Rachel nodded, "now, you give each other your rings…they're a symbol of your marriage to each other."

Santana ripped open her Ring Pop, handing the wrapper to Brittany, who was standing behind her with a smile, "here." She said holding the green ring out, before she slid it on Quinn's offered hand. Quinn did the same with her red ring, also handing the wrapper off to Brittany.

"Awesome." Rachel gushed, "now by the power in me I announce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Quinn and Santana hesitated a moment before Santana leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Quinn watched her a moment before bringing Santana's hand up to her lips and kissing it.

"That's the bell!" Mercedes called out before all the kids took off down the hill.

* * *

A few hours later when they were walking outside to be picked up by their parents Santana glanced at Quinn's hand, "hey, where's your ring?"

Quinn glanced at her before rubbing her stomach, "I ate it."

"What!?" Santana laughed.

"Well, if you didn't want me to eat it, then you shouldn't have given me a candy ring."

Santana stared at her a moment, ignoring her mother who was calling for her, saying they needed to get to her Abuela's. "Well, then I guess I'm just gonna have to get you one you can't eat."

"I guess so." Quinn smirked.

* * *

**Okay, day one done!**

**...See you tomorrow for day two? Possibly?**


End file.
